The Forgotten History
by Raging Akuma D
Summary: What would happen if there was something missing in history? The mystery of the forgotten nation that was erased from history. Right now Fairy Tail is about to meet people of the forgotten nation. Will it lead to a war or a grand discovery? Chapters fix
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the beginning

Hey this is my first story sorry if i made mistakes

I do not own fairy Tail as the story belong to its rightful owner

* * *

><p><em>Once there was a three nation's of great power. They were at war at each other and it cause their very civilization destroyed and their very existence was erase from the history of the world<em>

* * *

><p>"Hello my dear readers" said a voice from the darkness, suddenly a man had appear from the darkness. His voice indicates that he was in his late 40's and his clothing was of the black suit and black top hat. The man was tall in size and the strangest thing was the mask he wore, it was blank with only a red question mark as the feature. "My name is Mr. Begin and i know it's a stupid name" said the man<p>

"If you wonder what is going on, I will explain it to you know" said the man. "I am the narrator and will set and explain the story, if you ask, in some point of the story i will be involve in the plot" said Begin. Suddenly the blackness of the area faded and it turned into a normal white room. There was nothing except a brown chair in the middle of the room. Mr. Begin sat on it and somehow show the expression of feeling relax and happy despite wearing a mask. "You still hear? Oh I forgot to start the story my bad" said Mr. Begin. everything in sight soon faded back in darkness as Mr. Begin said his final words " Please enjoy the chapter and wish you help give pointers for this useless author that was to sh- he was cut off as the room quickly faded to darkness and change to a scene of huge metallic city.

* * *

><p>In the city laid wear there was advance technology society where people seem to be in peace with their usual life. But suddenly there was a explosion happen in a nearby building. Three figures came out the debris, one of them was a young boy with brown hair and gold color eyes and he was at least 5'6 feet with a tan skin. He wore a black t-shirt with a white jacket, blue pants and blue shoes. then a girl that seem to be a same age like the boy, she had long raven black hair, brown eyes and is 5'5 feet with light. She wore a simple red-shirt with a black skirt and black shoes. She also wore a red hat and brown fingerless gloves. Finally another person that follows them was a boy who seems to be tall at 6'2 feet; he had black hair, brown eyes, and light skin. His clothing was simple and was consist of a gray shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. One odd thing about the boy was that his eyes show that he was a gentle being but hidden in those eyes that take a pro that can tell he is a fierce warrior.<p>

"Did we lose them said the brown hair boy."we better or we gonna get our asses handed" said the girl very angrily that she was gonna punch someone.

" I do hope that the people are okay since Alisa destroy a part of the building to get us out there" said the black hair boy said very worriedly.

The three had stoped and enter an empty building they found. The brown hair boy pulls out a black cube that had strange runes on it." Ryu! are you sure that you should bring that out now?" said the black hair boy.

" Gei I have no choice but to rely on this thing" said the now name Ryu.

Then Alisa came up to them and said "Ryu is right, we need to figure out how this thing work or the army will send in the **Guardian (A/N: It look like the Testements from Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon) **to capture us and retrieve the damn cube we stole".

"But I don't want to sound rude but none of us have talent in magic and I know that cube is related to magic" said Gei loudly. Suddenly the wall of the buildthing exploded and reveals a large floating robot.

"Fuck, the dam bot found us" Alisa yelled.

The robot did a punch attack but luckly the three dodge it. When the attack hit the floor, it made it cause cracks in the building and a piece of concrete had fell on Ryu head and got him unconscious.

"Ryu!" said Gei as he tried to get up but he sprains his right leg. Ryu bleed slowly and it had touch the cube that fell on the floor. The cube had glow and a voice was heard from it "_Blood recognize, Master in state of trouble activating emergency portal!" _Suddenly a blue portal appears on the floor and sucks the three in and disappears before the robot could have followed them. The three was in a pit of darkness.

"The hell happening" said Alisa who was very surprise but fell unconscious.

"Alisa what happen!" Gei yelled at her but she was already unconscious and soon he too fell unconscious.

The cube then said "D_estination, dimension Earthland traveling to the land of Fiore and area Magnolia". _

* * *

><p>The land of Fiore is country where you can find many wonders. There is magical guilds where mages can work and gain money. The magical counsel make sure their is peace and bring justice to those that misuse magic. The guild Fairy Tail is one of the most popular guilds in Fiore and is known for their destructive activities. Currently Lucy, a mage of Fairy tail is coming home. The blonde finally at her door step and was about to rest from a day of doing missions with her lively friends.<p>

"Finally home! I gonna have a nice bath and get to sleep" Lucy said but suddenly she was pin to the floor by a black hair girl out of nowhere.

"w-who are you, why you in my house" said Lucy frightenly.

"Shut the fuck up! You gonna help me by finding someone who can heal my friends" the black hair girl said.

Lucy saw a injure brown hair boy in her bed while she saw the black hair boy on a chair. "Sorry but please forgive her, we need help and our friend is injure" said the black hair boy. Lucy saw the worried look on him. Having no choice and sort off believing the boy

"O-okay" said Lucy who was surprise. Unknown to her that something big gonna happen

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it, well I thank anyone that read this chapter and do apologize if i made mistakes<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry if i made mistakes and i do hope for some reviews

I do not own Fairy Tail and it belong to its rightful owner

* * *

><p>"Hello my dear friends" said Mr. Begin as he got up from his chairs."Today we are gonna have another chapter from this author and I do hope you enjoy it". He sat on his chair as the giant TV came out of nowhere."My job is such a drag, oh you still hear again? Sorry about that and let's begin the story".<p>

The room slowly disappears into darkness and the scene change and it show a pink hair boy with a blue cat walking home.

* * *

><p>Natsu Dragneel a Fairy Tail member was walking home with his blue cat friend name Happy."Happy wanna visit Lucy house?" said Natsu."Okay let's go" said Happy. The two had started to run to their friend Lucy home, but unknown to them that their friend in a bad situation.<p>

* * *

><p>There, in lucy room, she was being held down by a black hair girl with her other friend watching. There was a injure brown hair boy laying on Lucy bed<p>

"_That's strange why isn't Loke coming to help me and why do i feel that my magic power is being drain"_ Lucy has thought.

"It is a good thing we still have our equipment right Gei" said the black hair girl.

"Yea your right Alisa, without it we would not able to block anything magic related and not know this country have mages" said Gei.

"W-what are you saying, those things are draining my magic power" said Lucy as she realize that a couple of unknown machines were everywhere on her house.

"Yep our country technology was made to fight off against your people" said proudly by Alisa.

"Please if you don't wanna get hurt you must help our friend" said Gei as he pointed to a injure brown hair boy on Lucy bed.

Suddenly the door to Lucy house was open and it reveals a pink hair boy with his flying blue cat."Natsu what are you doing here" said Lucy who was surprise and happy at the same time.

"We here to visit you off course Lucy" said Natsu. Natsu realize what had happen and his happy expression change to a angry one.

"Who the hell are you guys" Natsu yelled. He tried to punch one of them but Alisa dodge it easily and threw him off somewhere but Natsu collided into the machines that restricted Lucy magical power and destroyed it.

"Shit I mess up" said Alisa as she realizes what she had done.

"You bastards, who are you!" said Natsu as he ignites in fire.

"I see I have to get serious inorder to save my friend" Gei said coldly. Alisa had realized her friend gotten serious and started to back away.

"Wait Natsu they are ju- she was cut off as Natsu breath a fire towards Gei as he was engulf in it.

"Wait why you are not worried about your friend?" Lucy said to Alisa.

"I been with my friend for some time and I know his ability can help him in this battle" Alisa reply back. Lucy show a confuse look and wonder what she meant by ability.

After the fire had stop Gei appear unharmed except the fact his clothing is burn abit."But how, it's like Natsu attack didn't hurt him" said Lucy who was surprise.

"In order to fight you mages in the same level, the people in my country did harsh experiments on our people many centuries ago which result in Gei ability to accelerate his cells so he can easily heal himself" said Alisa. Lucy was amaze of what she had said and thought "_I don't remember of any country or nation is capable of doing such things"._

_"_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" said Natsu as his fist ignites in flame as he tried to punch Gei but he dodge it and said "Kanzeno Style: 36 Spear Strike!" said Gei when he dealt 36 blows to Natsu. The attack seem like it didn't work on Natsu until he cough out blood when he felt 36 strikes in the inside of his body.

"W-what happen, before Natsu was okay but now he coughing blood" said Lucy who was very worried.

"I heard that the Kazeno family martial arts was made so unarm people can easily deal blows to armor beings back in the old days" said Alisa.

**After awhile**

The two had fought quite awhile and Lucy house was in mess. It was a miracle that the boy in the bed was not hurt by the battle. Gei seem more tire then Natsu and the other three was amaze by the fight.

"My house... but wait why Gei seem very tire despite his ability to recover" said Lucy

"Not every ability is great, his power consume alot of his stamina to recover but you better fucking win Gei because we need to do this" yelled Alisa

"You're not bad kid" said Gei.

"You too..." reply Natsu. The fight had drained all of their stamina and Natsu body had alot of wounds on him. Despite having the power to recover, his power had stop moments ago and there was couple of wounds on Gei.

"Lucy why are you not helping?" said Happy

"Oh, I forgot my magical powers are back" Lucy said as she took one of her keys.

"Hmph, what can bunch of useless keys can do" said Alisa as she ready her battle pose. Lucy performs her magic as she had summoned the spirit Taurus. Taurus was a big humanoid cow.

"Lucy! As usual your beautiful body is great!" said Taurus while his eyes became heart shape.

"Shut up, please help me defeat that girl over their" said Lucy as she pointed to Alisa. Taurus tried to attack Alisa with his axe but she dodge it and try to land a hit to his ribs but was hit by Lucy magical whip. Taurus took advantage of the moment and quickly knock her out so she would not do anymore damage.

Gei had finally collapse from overworking his body to the limits of fighting. Natsu soon too collapse from his wounds."Thanks Taurus" said Lucy.

"Your welcome Lucy" said Taurus as he soon disappears.

"Look like I have to do the work myself" said Lucy. She had looked at the mess that was created by Natsu and Gei fights. She then started to called Virgo and asked for her help. They then began cleaning the now ruin house.

* * *

><p>Natsu had finally waked up and saw the two that attack Lucy was apologizing to Lucy and he notice Wendy and Carla was here to. Gei had his clothing repair while Alisa had a bandage on her head.<p>

"Please forgive us, we only wanted to help our friend" said Gei. He kept bowing down and hit his head on the floor.

"Don't worry! You only wanted to help your friend and I understand plus you were strong" said Nastu who was happy and cheerful.

"Wendy-sama I thank you with all my heart!" said Gei as he bow down to her.

"D-don't worry I just wanted to help since Lucy had ask me and you guys just wanted to help your friend.

"But that's not enough, in order to repay you for healing my friend I will become your servant!" said Gei as he then again bow down to Wendy.

"ehhh!" said Wendy who was very frighten.

"Wendy you need to lighten up more and don't get frighten!" said Carla as she kept scolding her.

"Hi Carla, would you accept this fish" said Happy as he blush.

"Hmph, why would I accept a fish from you" said Carla as she looks away. Happy began to sulk and was depressed.

"Your friends sure are wild and friendly despite the fact we attacked you" said Alisa as she watches Natsu wanting to fight Gei again.

"I know my friends are like that" said Lucy who was watching too.

"I see..."

"How did you guys got in my house?"

"We were in trouble and somehow the cube my friend was holding started to glow and a portal appear before us and it sucks us in"

"So that's why you guys were in my house"

Lucy had looked at the broken pieces of the machine that had restricted her magic powers and block any magic related thing."_I wonder how a machine is capable of doing that and how can they carry it?" _Lucy had thought.

"If you wonder how we carry it, our country made a pocket dimension using science so that we can carry our stuff" said Gei as he saw Lucy thinking about something when she kept staring at the broken pieces of the machine.

"Amazing how can someone do that"

"Don't ask me, ask the scientist who made it"

Lucy was about asked something until the Brown hair boy woke up and was staring at them."Ryu you woke up" both Gei and Alisa said in unison.

"Hi, are you still okay" said Lucy as he kept staring at her.

Suddenly he grab her breast and said "Nice Boobs you got girly" as he smirk and give a thumbs up".

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in a unknown location<strong>

"Fuck! those dam brats have are fucking cube!" said a shadowy figure.

"Calm down my friend" said another figure that was calm."But we need that fucking cube so we can obtain the dam knowledge it contain" said the shadowy one.

"Don't worry my friend; we should worry about the brown hair one that manage to activate the cube in which we couldn't" said the calm one.

"How can find them! they can be anywhere" said the shadowy one.

"Leave it to me, I will find them and with the cube we can finally awaken **End**" the calm one said.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it, i try my best on this chapter and I am sorry if i made anyone occ<strong>

**Well i will try to post another chapter so you readers can enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hello you all i am doing my third chapter, i hope you like it

i do not own fairy Tail and it belong to its rightful owner

i am also accepting oc for future comrades or I might need some villains

* * *

><p>"Hello my friends" said Mr. Begin as he walk to his new kitchen. He was making some soup that had odd ingredients in it."I am going to say this short, are three little friends had solve their problem and gain new comrades that might help them and it seem our friend Ryu had grab are dear friend Lucy breasts.." said Mr. Begin<p>

"I do hope you like this chapter" said Mr. Begin as he slowly disappear, you can hear him saying something like lucky bastard as he try taste his soup but was in shock of how disgusting it was.

* * *

><p>In Lucy house, she was in a state of shock of what had happen and you could hear Natsu laughing at what had happen. You can see Wendy muttering something that she wish she have larger breast while Carla saying that man are beast.<p>

"You pervert!' Lucy yelled as she punches Ryu face very hard. You can see the wound that had been inflicted to him.

"As usual are boss is a hentai" said Alisa as she sigh.

"Well at least he is okay" said Gei as he began to cook something.

"So guys, what happen while I was unconscious" Ryu had ask his friends. They had explained what happen while Ryu was staring out of the window.

"Very interesting, so we are in a country where mages exist" said Ryu.

"Yes boss that's what happen and why are you so calm to the fact we are in a different dimension" said Gei as he had finish cooking the dinner. He had given everyone a dish each.

"Well its very interesting that we can get to learn new stuff, while we still here" said Ryu as he show the sign of excitement.

"Your cooking is amazing Gei" Lucy said as she had her second helpings of the food.

"Your welcome Lucy, well I need to learn to cook since I don't want to waste money because of these two idiots wanting to eat restaurant food then my normal cooking" said Gei as kept cooking.

"Hey I resent that, you should count yourself lucky because I am eating right now" said Alisa as she had finish her third helping of rice.

"Hey Gei, I remember that people in the city use to call you the 'Raging Demon'. I sure remember how we sue to fight alot before Alisa join our group" said Ryu as he drink more beer to the point of passing out.

"Cool! How you got your nickname" Natsu ask as he kept eating.

"Well I use to fight alot when I was a young boy until Ryu had help me with my anger problem at the age 17" said Gei.

Gei had finished cooking the two fish for Happy and Carla.

"Thank you!" said Happy as he enjoy his meal.

"Well at least your kind enough to cook for us" said Carla as she began to eat her dinner.

"Well this is the only way to repay you guys for helping my friend even though I insist I should be your servant for the day..." said Gei as he ate his dinner.

"You don't have to worry, if you need help in healing I am glad to help you guys" said Wendy as she finishes her dinner.

"I been wondering, we know your names but what kind of things you guys do?" Lucy asked.

"That's a good question Lucy, allow me to tell you this," said Ryu."We are the mercenary group 'Fallen wing'! We take any job and are glad to take the risk". Ryu then show the feather symbol of their group as he lifts his shirt to show the crest on his chest. Gei let everybody see his mark on his neck as Alisa took her right glove off to show it on her right hand.

"Lucy may you explain what things does your friends and yourself do?" Ryu had asked when he had saw how everybody had the same symbol of their guild. Lucy had started to explain what they had need to know about guilds and other things

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in a unknown location<strong>

'Hey what you got their? The shadowy figure had asked.

"My dear friend, I had captured a nice present for those brats" said the calm one as he shows a cage holding a girl.

"Wow, it must have been tough in trying to capture her but how can we use her" said the shadowy one.

"We can use this 'World Gate' I manage to find and fix" said the calm one as he shows his friend a large gate like thing.

"Impossible, those things were destroy long time ago" said the shadowy one.

"Simple my friend, I bought it at the black market" said the calm one.

Before the shadowy figure could reply, a Guardian had appeared before them.**"You are not allow here, be gone or I will be force to terminate you" **said the robot with its robotic voice.

"How fucking annoying" said the shadowy figure who sound irritated. Before the machine could say anything, it was suddenly sliced to pieces.

"My my, you really don't hold back my friend" said the calm one as he saw how much the robot was destroyed.

"Even if we can find them, how we are gonna control that girl?" said the shadowy figure.

"Simple my friend, we use this" said the calm one as he show him a couple of dark crystal.

"You are using that, man your evil" the shadowy figure had replied back as he sat one of the remaining pieces of the guardian he had destroyed.

* * *

><p>Ryu and his friends were currently sleeping at Lucy house do to the fact they have no home. They were amaze of what she had told them. Ryu was interest about the history of the world they were currently in. He plans on joining Fairy Tail with his friends. They argue with him but knowing their leader, Gei and Alisa could not stop him from joining.<p>

Ryu had waked up Gei and Alisa so he could get an early start to Fairy Tail and exploring around the town.

"I be damn, I didn't expect the people of this town to be so nice" said Ryu as he took a couple of bite on the food he bought with Lucy money.

"Boss, are you sure you can use Lucy money like that" Gei asked.

"Don't worry, I will remember to be sure to pay her back and I will give her half of the reward money when we can accept jobs when we join Fairy Tail" said Ryu.

"Chill Gei, he's right as long we get the money, it will be okay" said Alisa as she enjoys seeing the people of the town in peace.

"If you say so Alisa..." said Gei as he started to look more worried.

"Hey you, I ask you to stop" said a voice out of nowhere.

"_This voice, why does this voice sound so familiar" _Ryu thought. The voice came from a girl who was in front of the tree (you know the tree where Levy and the other two was trapped there by Gajeel) that they was about to see. Her appearance can make you guess that she was about 17 years old. Her ice blue eyes were hid by her black sunglasses. The girl wavy blond goes down to her chest, she was about 5'7 feet and had tan skin. You can tell she has a nice body do to being athletic. Her clothing was consist of mid-night blue tank top that show her chest abit while she wore a silver open jacket with white worn out ripped pants and silver converse. Ryu saw her snow flake necklace and realize who she was.

'V how long has it been since I last saw you" Ryu ask as he was about to walk to her until he stop when an ice shard had almost hit him.

"I don't know how you knew my nickname but I hereby arrest you for stealing an artifact from the country of Nekos and for hurting my comrades" V said.

"You know this chick Ryu?" Alisa asked.

"I know her but something not right with her..." Ryu said.

"What you mean Ryu?" Gei said.

"I don't know but I can feel like a dark aura is somehow surrounding her" Ryu said as he kept looking at her.

"I Vanessa Blaze, granddaughter of the great sages 'Tomas Blaze' and vice-commander of the 3rd squad of the Nekos Army will defeat you!" V yelled. She had form a blade of ice in shape of a rapier and the blade was wrapping in lightning.

Ryu and his friends had ready themselves for another battle. Unknown to them, someone in the shadows was watching them.

* * *

><p>Lucy had woke up in her bed and realized that Ryu and the others are gone. She saw that Natsu and Happy was sleeping on the floor. She had gotten dress and saw a note on the table. When she read it, Ryu had taken her wallet.<p>

"Natsu wake up!" Lucy yelled at them. The two woke up was still tired.

"Lucy...what's wrong" said Natsu as he was still tire, she had grab Natsu hand and drag him out with her as she ran to find Ryu.

"_Please don't use up all my money Ryu!" _Lucy thought as she tries to think where they are. Unknown to her, that the same person who was watching the fight between V and Ryu was aware of her presence.

Happy was still tired and began to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>That's the end of my chapter<p>

To those that are interest in having their oc in my story, please pm me for the form and I might need a couple of comrades and villains

I thanks Vnight for the oc Vanessa blaze


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello you all, I want thank Fatherfail and CleanUp for pointing out my mistakes

Also I want thank the ones that send their oc and I will introduce the Oc in the later chapters

And I am sorry if I made the same mistakes again

* * *

><p>Vanessa Blaze, she is the granddaughter of the great sage Tomas Blaze. At a young age, she was train by him to use magic. The old man was given the nickname 'Emperor of Thunder' for his skills in thunder magic. Her grandmother was also a sage, her name was Nina Blaze. She specializes in ice magic, which earn her the name 'Queen of the Frozen Hell'.<p>

"That's the information we have about V grandparents" Mr. Begin said. He was reading his book on his massage chair. The man was enjoying his time, he then gotten up and started to stretch his body.

"Last chapter, our friend Ryu had encountered his friend V. She started to attack them and not recognize her own friends. Unknown to them, that something is controlling her. Will they realize or be force to fight her. Time will tell and please enjoy the chapter" Mr. Begin said. He had disappear quickly and the scene change to the battle area.

* * *

><p>"V, why are you doing this" Ryu said as he continues to wonder what's wrong with her. Gei and Alisa was ready if she was about to attack.<p>

"I do not know you know my name, but I do not recognize criminals as my friend" V said. She lunges at them and swing her rapier at Ryu. Gei block the attack with his body. V retracted her blade, as she dodges a kick from Alisa. Gei wound had soon disappeared and his eyes change again, from a gentle being to a warrior.

"You heal your wounds without magic. You're from Eden, aren't you" V said as she waves her blade, so she can get the blood out of it.

"So who cares? You dare attack your friends" Gei said with anger, he started to attack her with a punch until bunch of ice pillars hit him. He coughs out blood as he felt the pain.

"Gei, you bitch!" Alisa yelled as she tries to kick her, but failed when she was hit in the stomach by a ice ball. The area had suddenly frozen and the temperature lowered. The sky had darkened with the sound of thunder being heard.

"Be ready, so you can feel the pain you deserve" V said. She hit the ground with her rapier. Ice pillars had arisen from the ground, the pillars had suddenly produce electricity everywhere. The electricity had shock everyone and had nearly made them unconscious.

"Damm! What can you expect from the granddaughter of a sage" said Ryu as he tries to get up. The cube that was in his pocket started to glow.

"_Hello, my name is Dim and what can I be help to you master"_ The cube spoke. Ryu show a surprise look and had wondered what it is.

"What are you?" Ryu asked.

"_I have no recollection of I am, I do know that I possess data on magic and science" _Dim said. He shoots out a beam of light that hit Ryu head. Ryu felt ton of knowledge that was flowing through his head. A grey magic circle had surrounded his hand.

"I can use magic! That's impossible, I have no magic powers" Ryu said in amazement.

"_That magic is known as 'Diffuse' and it can get rid of the source of darkness that is in your friend body"_

"Can I really trust this magic, can it really help V?"

_"Do not worry; the magic can help your friend. The magic main power is separation"_

Ryu nodded and walk to his friends. The battle had gotten serious and he was ready for it.

* * *

><p><strong>In a unknown location<strong>

"I be damm, to think that cube can do that" the shadowy figure said. His actions show that he was excited.

"If we can retrieve that cube, we can obtain the knowledge we need" the calm one said. He showed a wicked smile as he started to look very directly at the screen, the screen show the current events that had happen.

"Hey, those two brats are coming close"

"I see how about you stop them"

"Hell yeah! Time for me to shine" the shadowy figure said. He was getting too excited and started to walk towards to the gate.

"Have fun, also be careful not to attract unwanted attention" the calm one said.

"I know!" the shadowy one yelled. He enters the portal and soon appears in the streets of Magnolia.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy had been running for a couple of hours. Natsu was the lead as Lucy follows him, Lucy show the look of worried.<p>

"Natsu! Are they nearby?" Lucy said as she got more worried in thinking that Ryu will waste all of her money.

"Don't worry, I can smell that they are close" Natsu said as he look around the area. Suddenly a portal had appeared before them.

A man in his late 30's came out of the portal. He had short grey hair, black eyes, light skin, and he was at least 6'5 feet tall. He wore a white tank top, black cargo pants, and brown sandals. You can see his fangs as he grin; his eyes show that he had fought many battles. He had a big muscular build and had many scars on his arms.

"W-who are you" Lucy said. She felt fear in her heart as she looks at him. The aura around him, had taken form of a demonic wolf. Natsu instinct told him to be careful of him. The man suddenly disappears and reappears in front of Natsu. Before he could react, the man punches him in the face. The punch sent Natsu flying across the streets.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. She ran to him, in hoping he was alright. She was stop when the man appears in front of her, then started to grab her head and threw her against the wall. The impact causes her to cough blood and made her unconscious.

"Man your weak, you guys don't deserve my name" the man said. He was about to walk away, until Natsu punch him in the gut with his hands in fire. He withstood the punch and he started to laugh crazily.

"What's so funny?" Natsu yelled at him. He was angry at the man for hurting Lucy for no reason. He ignited in flames; the flame became stronger as his anger grew.

"Not bad kid! You deserve my name unlike your girlfriend there. My name is Kaigo!" He yelled. The aura around him became stronger. The man then disappear and reappear around the area, he had hope it would confuse Natsu until he was punch in the face again when Natsu land a direct hit to his face.

"_Impossible! He manage to punch me, no normal human can keep up with my speed. This gonna be fun!_ Kaigo thought as he smiled more. He shows an insane smile as he kept laughing.

"You bastarded! You gonna pay for hurting Lucy. Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled as he breath fire at the man. Kaigo hands suddenly change to a white fur hand with claws. He slices Natsu attack and stopped it.

"Get ready kid! For the first time, I had fun. Get ready for mayhem! Kaigo yelled. His aura became more violent and the people that were nearby felt the fear had strike their heart.

Unknown to them, that a person was aware of their fight and was on their way to there. The battle between Natsu and Kaigo had gotten serious.

Suddenly, a young man had appeared and took Lucy in bridal style."Natsu! I am gonna take Lucy and bring her to Fairy Tail!" The young man yelled at him.

"Okay Loke, I am gonna beat this guy! Natsu yelled back. Kaigo was extremely angry and had started to attack Loke until Natsu stopped him.

* * *

><p><strong>In a unknown location<strong>

The girl in the cage had started to cry. You can see a bracelet on her hand with various flashing light on it.

"My my, why are you crying my dear" The calm one said.

"Why did you capture me and hurt my mom" The girl said as she kept crying. The calm one got closer to the cage and you can see the madness in his eyes.

"That's simple my dear, you carry the power to create the weapon we need to free **End-sama**! The calm one yelled. He started to laugh and look at the screen where the battle between Natsu and Kaigo.

"The Dragonslayer of Fire, how very interesting. I wonder if he can defeat a Nova Dragon" The calm one said

* * *

><p>I hope you like this chapter and again I thank everyone that read this story<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hope you like the chapter

I am still accepting oc for Villain

* * *

><p>"Hello my dear friends" Mr. Begin said as he read his manga on his king size bed. Mr. Begin got up and went to put the manga on his shelf. The room use to be an empty white room. The room became nice with an expensive kitchen, fancy dining room, royal bathroom, beautiful bedroom, and other stuff. It is hard to imagine how he could afford this stuff. You can be amaze about him except the fact; something is in closet which you can see some odd costume in it.<p>

"It been a long time since we last meet, how about I tell you the history of three countries in which Ryu and the others were originated from. The country of 'Nekos', the land holds about 99% magic users. It is rare for one to be without it, there are also magical beings that live there. The people believe in a god that had given their magic powers. The great sages are powerful mage that protected the land and the king is the great mage that is the most powerful and wise to become king. The people are afraid that technology will corrupt one soul because of the country of Eden belief and power. The people of Nekos are in good term with the 'Union'. Eden is a country were the people choice the path of science. They use to be the weakest country but with the help of a great scientist, they became very powerful. They made many weapons like the giant robot Guardian. They even made a machine that negates magic. Soon you will find about more of their history in the later part of the story. The 'Union' is mix group of people from various lands. They follow the path of magic and science. The people did have the great skills of the scientist in Eden and have possessed magical powers. The people were mages or regular, they were able to survive was because of their belief for the better future. That is all I can say, I hope you love this chapter" Mr Begin said as he slowly disappear in the darkness

* * *

><p>"Hahahahahaha! You better get ready kid!" Kaigo said as he kept laughing. The battle field was in mess, the man show no sign of being tired or in fear.<p>

Natsu tried to punch him but Kaigo dodges the attack and tried to punch Natsu in the gut but Natsu jump and kick him the face. Kaigo was on the floor and was touching the wound on his face. The man had started to laugh more as everyone in the city, could hear his laughter.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon" Natsu said as he breathes fire at Kaigo, he couldn't react and took the attack. Despite getting burn, he shows no sign of being in pain. Suddenly he disappear, Natsu knew where he was about to appear but was to late when Kaigo grab his face and slam him into a wall. Kaigo still hold onto him and drag his face across the wall.

Natsu gotten free and hit him in the gut. He step away from Kaigo and flare up. He rams his blaze body onto him. Kaigo cough up blood as he felt the pain. Kaigo was on his knees and Natsu was breathing heavily since the battle took some of his stamina.

"I am gonna get serious now! Meet my 50% of my power. Before, you fought me with only 25% of my strength." Kaigo said as the aura around him became stronger. His eyes change to that of a wolf and white fur appear around his arms.

His speed had increase greatly when he punches Natsu multiple times before he could react. Kaigo grab Natsu and threw him up in the air. He reappears above Natsu and kick him with very hard that made Natsu flying to the ground fast. Natsu was wounded with various cuts and bruises."_Damm it, he gotten stronger" _Natsu thought as he got up.

"Get ready kid, because I am gonna show you real pain" Kaigo said. The aura became stronger and it takes the form of a wolf. The people around the area had started to cough badly and were falling unconscious.

"W-what the hell you did you bastard!" Natsu shouted as he gotten angrier. Kaigo just smirk and kick Natsu again.

* * *

><p><strong>In a unknown location<strong>

The girl in the cage had watched the battle. She show signs of fear and wonder what happening.

"My my, he gonna kill the poor boy if keep continuing" the calm one said. He was smirking as he watches the battle between Natsu and Kaigo.

"Mister, why Kaigo gotten stronger when before he getting beaten by the pink hair boy" the girl said. The calm one send a glare at the girl which made her more scare.

"That simple my dear, Kaigo got the Luner Wolf DNA in him. If you ask, the Luner Wolf was one of the most dangerous and strongest beasts I know. The wolf, are separated into two groups. The white fur ones are the most savage and brutal fighters. They can keep on fighting without any rest. Battling in their instinct and they will follow it. The black fur wolfs have advance intellect and are master strategist of the wild. They can come up with many battle plans that can even out smart humans. The only thing they share in common is their great speed. These creatures are too troublesome to capture with safe methods and are impossible to tame. This creature can hide and even out run a guardian. The more Kaigo unlock his limiter that restrict his power, the more savage he gets. Sometime he will succumb to his instinct." the calm one said as he kept watching the fight

The girl became more worried as he watches the fight.

* * *

><p>"Guys, can I count on you to stall her" Ryu said as he thought something. The two didn't reply but just nodded.<p>

"I gonna end this quick, I am gonna use one of my grandmother most powerful spells. Frozen Gashadokuro" V said as a giant ice skeleton appear out of nowhere. The skeleton attempted to grab Ryu and the others as the area slowly frozen.

"What the hell are we gonna do. That attack of hers will freeze us to death" Alisa said as she show a frighten look. Gei had a worried look as he tried to think what he should do.

_"Master, use the magic or we will perish"_ Dim said. Feeling he have no choice, Ryu activate his magic as a grey magic circle surround his hand.

"Damm it! I hope this work" Ryu said. The gaint ice skeleton had start to reach and tried to capture them. Ryu punch its hand as a flashing light had engulfed everyone. The Skeleton suddenly reverted back to water. Everyone show a suprise look as they wonder what the hell happen.

"What happened, Dim?" Ryu said, he was still in shock what had happen.

"_The magic Diffuse can separate certain things. You just separated the cold temperature from the ice which result it to melt. Without the coldness to keep is frozen, it will revert back to aqua form." _Dim said.

V was shock in how her grandmother spell failed."Impossible, you defeated my grandmother spell." V said. She forms two ice katana blades. Suddenly a flash of lightning appear and she disappear. The lightning started to fly around until it reform to V as she gotten behind Ryu. She slashes two times on his back. Before she could deliver the finally blow, Gei appear before her.

"Kanzeno Style: Cannon Blast" Gei said. He performs a palm strike that hit V in the stomach. She was sent flying to a nearby store. She had gotten up and she show signs that the attack had damage her

"Thanks Gei" Ryu said as he gotten up. Suddenly he coughs out huge amount of blood on the floor.

"_Master, you suffer recoil of using the magic. It happens because you didn't have magic powers and you borrow the earth magic. You can only does one more attack and if you do more, you could die" _Dim said.

"Everyone, time for strategy time" Ryu said. His eyes show he gotten serious. Alisa was ready to follow her boss plans

* * *

><p>The Fairy Tail guild, the guild master Makarov was enjoying his rum and continue to stare at the youthful people of the guild, he mostly stare at the big breast ones.<p>

Suddenly Loke came into the guild a injure Lucy in his hands. He slowly laid her on the nearby table. Everyone was surpise that Lucy was injured badly. Makarov was very angry and wonder who dare to hurt his child.

"Loke, what happen" Makarov said as he got closer to lucy. Wendy began to heal Lucy as she began to worried a lot.

"Master, someone attacked Lucy and Natsu is currently battling him" Loke replied.

"Erza, follow Loke to where that man is and be sure to punish for hurting our family" Makarov said.

Erza Scarlet, she is known as Fairy Queen."Yes master, I will make sure that bastard pay for hurting Lucy" Erza said. She follow Loke to where the battle between the beauty and the beast will began.

* * *

><p>Hope you like the chapter and be sure to review because it will inspire me to write faster<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Hello you all, sorry I didn't put up the chapter on Friday

I might be able to update once a week depending on my situation. I have one question, should I include Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, and Phanterlily in the main plot of the story.

* * *

><p>There in the white room, Mr. Begin was tied up and was laying the floor. His clothes had a couple of cuts on it. The cuts show that a sharp item did it. Mr. Begin regains consciousness and started to panic in what had happen.<p>

"My my, dear readers, please help me! My two m-", He was interrupted, when a bullet and a sword had almost hit him but he manage to dodge it.

The culprit who did it was two pair of girls. They reveal themselves from the darkness. The first one was a girl who had straight dark blue hair that was long. She had beautiful light skin and her red eyes show no emotion. She wore a western maid outfit and she carries two swords on her hands. She had a beautiful body of a model and her height was 5'8 feet.

"Maria, why did you do this?" Mr. Begin asked the blue hair girl. He was shot on the knee with a paintball from the other girl. The girl had short black hair with black color eyes. Her skin was like the Nina girl and wore the same clothing as her. She had a slim muscular build, it hinted that she train every day. She was about the same height as Maria and unlike her; she was holding a paintball gun instead of a wooden sword.

"You damn otaku, where is our money" the black hair girl said. She shows a very angry look and she was pointing her gun on Mr. Begin face.

"Calm down, you need to relax May" Nina said. She started to kick Mr. Begin a couple of time."We need to show him, that he should not underestimate us". Maria then smiled; some could shiver in what she was thinking.

"My dear girls, I will pay you soon" Mr. Begin said as Maria cut the ropes that restrain him. He was force to sit on a chair. May pointed her paintball gun at his head while Maria brought out a metal bar."Mr. Begin, we will show you why you should pay us and never force a choice of us wearing the clothes you wanted" Maria said.

"W-wait, what are you gonna do with that bar? I promise to pay you next time. I will even double your usual pay" Mr. Begin said. He began to panic more until he was hit in the stomach.

"You better shut up, we are just showing you why you should not underestimate us" May said. She then pointed her paintball gun at Mr. Begin stomach. She started to shoot at him for awhile. Maria then began to hit him with a metal bar. Mr. Begin began to scream in agony.

After awhile of pain

There stood Mr. Begin on the floor, he was beaten up badly. His clothes had paint marks on it. Nina and May grabbed him and threw him to his bed.

"Sorry you had to read this" Maria said gently. She and May bow down, Nina walked to the kitchen and started to make tea."Sorry about the violence. That otaku forgot to pay our money for being his damm maids" May said.

"We are his maids for service. So you readers will see us very often. If you wondering why we call Mr. Begin a otaku, you can just figure it out by yourself" Maria said as she drink her tea. May grab hers and started to drink it slowly.

"Please do enjoy the chapter and have a good time" both of them said simultaneously. Mr. Begin got up and walked to the two maids. He was about to fall until they grab him and put him on a chair."I... hope you... enjoy this chapter..." Mr. Begin said as he began to fall asleep.

"You know, you won't be in this mess if you paid us in the beginning" May said as she brought Mr. Begin to his bed."Maybe he is a masochist; he could have fire us for what we did. Dear readers, as I said, please do enjoy the chapter" Maria said.

* * *

><p>In the town of Magnolia, Loke was running towards the fight between Natsu and Kaigo. Erza was behind as she follows him. She shows a anger look that will scare even the toughest person.<p>

"Natsu, please be okay. This bloodlust and insanity I am feeling is increasing rapidly" Erza said. She actually began to worry and as she sees people are falling unconscious.

"Erza, this person fighting Natsu is strong. He is not human and will serve a problem for both of us" Loke said.

"Don't worry, master already sense this madness I am feeling. He sent the other guild members to check any people are okay in this city. The people are probably falling unconscious because of this man"

"I see, to think a single man is a reason why people are falling unconscious and the source of this madness". Loke began to worry more. He felt as he got closer, the madness grew.

* * *

><p>In the battle field, Kaigo had beat up Natsu badly. Natsu was cover in wounds and was low on magic. He was at disadvantage with no source of fire to devour.<p>

"Not bad kid, you manage to survive this far. But I won't spare you!" Kaigo yelled. He was about to deliver the finally blow until Natsu mage to muster up his strength to punch him in the ribs. Kaigo started to stagger abit.

"I won't give up; I will make you pay for hurting Lucy!" Natsu yelled. He started to flare up more. His flames grew stronger and intense.

"_Damm it, his anger is fueling those flames of his. This got more interesting"_ Kaigo thought. The madness grew much larger and he was about to slash Natsu until a sword came out of nowhere and hit the ground.

The one, who threw it, was a girl with scarlet hair. She wore armor and a young man catch up to her."Erza please wait next time" the young man said.

"Sorry Loke but I had to do it or Natsu could have died" the scarlet hair girl said. She suddenly summons a blade and pointed to Kaigo.

"Who fuck you are" Kaigo said with anger. He was angry because a woman interrupted him from killing the boy.

"Erza!" Natsu said. He was glad that Erza came and the fact he was almost killed.

"Loke, take Natsu back to guild" Erza said.

"Erza! Please let me fight that bastard. As Lucy spirit, i will make him pay for hurting her" Loke said.

"No Loke, as much as I want your help. Natsu is injure and you must get him help soon. Do not worry, I can handle this man by myself" Erza said. Loke feeling no choice but to listen, he grab Natsu and ran back to the guild.

"Erza, please be careful" Loke said.

"Don't worry, that man will pay and for the honer of Fairy Tail" Erza reply.

"You must be a idiot in making your friend leave. You could had have back up" Kaigo said as he smirk.

"Don't worry; I will be enough to beat you. My name is Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail and I will defeat you!" Erza yelled. She changes to her Flight Armor.

"The hell, she change armor" Kaigo said. Erza speed had increase and she quickly ran to him fast. She delivers a couple of cuts to him with her swords. He was about to dodge but felt pain to his ribs, She landed the hits and change to her Lightning Empress Armor. She rams her spear into Kaigo arm and shocks him with lightning. She change again to her The Giant's Armor and she grab him. She threw him to wall with powerful strength. Her attacks dealt a lot of damage to him. Kaigo cough a lot of blood and manage to freed himself from the wall

"The fuck happen, it's like she gain different powers from those armors of hers" Kaigo said. He started to smile more and his aura grew more violently."I am so happy! This is gonna be more fun than I had thought!"

_"As I thought, he is the source of this madness. His bloodlust is making me sick, I got to end this quick or his madness could serve a problem to the citizens" Erza thought._

Suddenly, Kaigo form change from his original to a form of a werewolf. His aura grew more violent and he howls so loud, the windows on the buildings shatter."I congratulate you, you're the first to make serious. Meet my 100% of my power and die" Kaigo said.

"Very well, bring it on. I will defeat you for my friends" Erza said. She changes to her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

* * *

><p><strong>In a unknown location<strong>

"My my, look like Kaigo finally got serious" the calm one said. The girl in the cage was frightened by Kaigo werewolf form.

The calm one began to smile more."Listen child, the melody of madness had finally begun. The beauty of madness and destruction of the beauty and the beast will start" the calm one said.

On the screen, the battle between Erza and Kaigo was fierce as they exchange blows."It seems I might have to join in the fun" the calm one said.

He activates the world gate and enters the portal. A robot was watching the girl so she would not escape."_Please god, help those people in beating the bad guys" _the girl thought

* * *

><p>"Look like I have to get more serious" V said. Ryu and the others got ready for any attacks of hers.<p>

"Guys be careful, stick to the plan" Ryu said. Gei lunge at to V but V dodge the attack. Alisa came out of nowhere and started a couple of kick attacks. The attacks were fast and V got hit a couple of time.

Suddenly, ice pillars grew out the ground and almost hit everybody."Be ready for this, Fenikkusu Furasshu (Phoenix Flash)" V said. She grew a pair of ice wings and flew to the air. She was engulfed with electricity and soon flew to the ground.

Ryu realize what is gonna happen and shouted "Get ready for impact!". V smashed herself to the ground which resulted in a huge explosion.

The attack had devastated the area. V got up and looks around the area. She saw Ryu, Alisa, and Gei on floor and was wounded."I hope the artifact is okay or grandpa will scold me for failing" V said.

She started to look around the area until someone had grabbed her behind. She realizes it was Gei who did it."Impossible, you should be unconscious from my attack" V said. Again, she was shock at what had happen.

"It is simple, Gei use his powers to heal himself. The moment you use your attack, I use a photon barrier to protect are self from the attack. Then I use a hologram to fool you into thinking we were injure" Ryu said.

His hand was surrounded by grey magic circles."Time to get rid of whatever the thing that is controlling you V" Ryu said. He ran and hit V in the stomach. The magic circle soon began to glow and suddenly huge amount of darkness left leave body.

V started to scream and fell unconscious when the darkness finally left her body. The darkness soon transforms into a purple crystal and broke apart.

"Finally it's over" Alisa said with relief.

"Hey are you okay?" a voice came out of nowhere.

"Yea, we are okay" Alisa said. She turn around to find where the voice came from. she saw a black hair man with nothing but his boxers.

"Great, let me take you back to Fairy Tail so we can get your wounds check" the black hair man said.

_"A pervert"_ Ryu, Gei, and Alisa thought in unison

* * *

><p>That's it, hope for reviews and that you like it<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hello you all, I want to thanks the one who read my storys. I may need a beta reader to help me for my future chapters.

I am grateful if one of you bothers to help me

I do not own Fairy Tail, the ocs, and the only oc that belong to me is Ryu, Gei, Alisa, Mr. Begin, Nina, May, Kaigo, and the new oc that gonna appear in the chapter and he is the villain. The 'Guardian' robot looks like the Testaments from Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon

* * *

><p>"Hello my dear readers" Mr. Begin said. The oddest thing ever, is that Mr. Begin was tied up again and was on the floor. Nina came out of nowhere and started to boil some water on the stove in the kitchen.<p>

"My my, I didn't knew you had this fetish. Mr. Begin, indeed you are a hentai" Maria said. She started to laugh at Mr. Begin for being tied up again and started to insult him harshly.

"Maria! Why are you doing this to me? To think I hired a sa-" Mr. Begin was cut off as he started to scream in pain when Maria pours the boiling water on him. May came out of the dark corner of the room with a med kit.

"Nee-san, please don't force your sadism on Mr. Begin. Please be grateful that he gave us this job" May said. May started to cut the ropes on Mr. Begin and treated the wounds on him.

"Man, you are so boring May. Being a sadist is fun and you get to dominate the pigs that deserve" Maria said darkly. You can feel a dark aura slowly surrounding her.

_"She admits that she is a damn sadist!"_

"Before any pain is inflicted to me, let the chapter begin! Mr. Begin said. The area slowly disappears until you could hear Mr. Begin screaming. Unknown what had happen, poor Mr. Begin was punish for not reviewing the chapter and Maria said "You stupid pig, you forgot to do your job" as she kept punishing him.

* * *

><p>The country of Nekos, there laid a hexagon shape city with a spiral castle in the center. This city is the capital of Nekos and was name 'Authorium City'. The spiral castle is the command post of the 'Great Sages' and home to our king. The city was beautiful and was design a medieval style and had many tall building and had a beautiful garden around the castle.<p>

In the spiral castle, the Great Sage Tomas Blaze was in the war room. The war room was a circle room with a large circle table. Tomas Blaze was in his 70's, the old man had white hair with his pale skin. The old man blue eyes show he can still fight; his clothing was a dark blue kimono with a dark blue hakama and sandals. You can tell the old man is very muscular despite being old. He was at least 6'6 feet and was known as 'The Emperor of Thunder' for his skills in thunder magic.

"Where is my granddaughter? My poor little girl, find her now!" Tomas yelled. The old man was extremely worried and angry, anyone that mess with his family are rumored to disappear for awhile. His yelling could be heard around the castle. Suddenly an old woman came out of the shadow. She had grey hair in a pony tail and blue eyes; she was the same age as Tomas and holds an aura of coldness. She wore a light purple sweater with a long black skirt and black slippers. Her name is Nina Blaze and was known as the 'Queen of the Frozen Hell'. Just looking at her will give you the shivers, like her nickname applies, she specialize in ice magic.

"Do not fret my husband; our granddaughter can survive by herself. You and I train her after all" Nina said. Suddenly, group of soldiers dress in medieval knight clothing came to the two and bow down to them.

"Great Sage Tomas and Nina Blaze, we have a report to give you and words from Great Sage Hyu Gaizo" a random soldier said.

"What! Does Hyu know where my granddaughter is?" Tomas yelled. Nina did a anime karate chop on him and said "Silence you fool, follow your job and be quiet". Nina then took the report from the soldier and read it.

"Man, why must you be serious. My poor Vanessa, just wait, grandpa will save you" Tomas said while he was sulking in a corner. The soldiers did a anime sweat drop as they were shock of how the Great Sage acted.

"I see, there been reports of thief and huge mana reading in this sector. It was awhile when the Weapon Hime was kidnap. The poor girl, being stolen from her home and her mother is in the hospital. Those bastards, they are planning in using the kami power that resides in the girl" Nina said. She began to think seriously and had wondered how these kidnappers manage to penetrate the castle that holds the princess. Also the fact, many royal knights were protecting her and they were train to fight till they their deaths.

Suddenly, a soldier began to cough badly. The soldier was in pain and his eyes were watering up. He started to scream so loud, it was like he was being rip limbs to limbs. Suddenly the soldier mouth open wide and a pair of black hands came out of it. The scene was so grotesque that an entire figure came out of the soldier.

The other soldiers began to barf at the sickening sight. The appearance was of a man in his late 20's. He had a slim muscular body and only wore black pants. He had spiky black hair with blood red eyes and was 6'2 feet. His upper body was cover in bandages and had shackles on his arms and legs."Kehahahaha! You soldiers are so weak. You make me laugh at how weak you are" the man said.

"Do not waver, that soldier was merely a dummy so he could strike fear to you all. Be careful, his name is Howard Kringstein" Nina said. The soldiers was shock, the legendary killer Howard Kringstein was reported to had kill thousands of mages and was given the nickname 'Jack the Killer'. It took awhile to capture him and the Sages had originally planned to execute him. The king gave the man a proposal; he would not be executed if he dedicates his life to serve the Nekos kingdom for a thousand years. The shackles are to restrict him from killing people, if he tries to kill or harm people without a specific order, he would be dealt tremendous pain.

"Hello old hag. I bet that granddaughter of yours is dead now. That Vanessa girl is so weak and a su-" Howard was cut off when a giant ice shard had almost hit him and landed on the wall.

"You should refrain from saying that, it appear you anger my husband. You should pray that you would live" Nina said. The old man was extremely anger and you could feel the anger that was pulsing from the old guy. The old man aura grew so much that the soldiers was crush by the immense aura. Suddenly, a gold spear had appeared in the hand of Tomas.

"You fucking brat, die for insulting my granddaughter" Tomas said. He then threw the spear at Howard, Howard tried to dodge it but the spear hit the wall near him and a huge electric shock had engulf the area.

"Amazing, the Great Sage Tomas use one of Odin artifacts. He use 'Odin spear', to think it cause this much destruction" a random soldier said. The spear had left a huge hole in the building and everything was eradicated, no piece of rubble was left to see.

Howard had managed to survive the attack because he was trap in some sort of bubble, high above the ceiling."Fuck, that old man really tried to kill me" Howard said. He was in shock that the attack had caused this damage and that the old man could use Odin artifacts and survives using it.

"Hyu, why did you save him?" Tomas asked. A man had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, the man wore a white robe that cover his body and wear a white blank mask that covers his face."We still need him; don't get anger easily my old friend. We will find Vanessa soon" Hyu said.

Hyu Gaizo, he is a Great Sage and is name 'White Demon'. Hyu study ancient history and is specialize in sealing magic and shikigami user. He was a respected man; he dedicated his life for his research and to uncover the lost history.

"Follow me; I have something to show you. Howard, go back to the shrine and await orders from are king" Hyu said.

"Alright but next time we meet, I am gonna kill you old man" Howard said. He then disappear, the soldiers show sign of relief that the mad man was finally gone.

"Hyu, what will you show us?" Nina said. Hyu then brought out a scroll and show them a couple of unknown text on it.

"The scroll had given me a clue to a unknown location and it could show us are forgotten history. Soldiers, begin repair of the war room and after finishing, go back to your post" Hyu said. The soldiers nodded and began their orders. Tomas and Nina follow Hyu to the location they are heading.

"_Just waits Vanessa, grandpa will soon save you"_ Tomas thought.

* * *

><p>In the battle field, Erza was on a roof of building with many wounds on her. She shows that she was experiencing immense pain as she was shock by a unknown force."W-who are you?" Erza said.<p>

A man with grey hair and purple eyes, he was 6 feet tall and was in his late 30's. He wore a simple grey suit and had square glasses. Some sort of monster was carrying the injure Kaigo and the man show a confident look."My name is Chive my dear" said the man.

"_Dammit, he is powerful. What did he do, he just plays that violin of his and I felt immense pain and he also summons those monsters"_ Erza thought.

"Be ready my dear. You will hear the symphony of madness!" Chive yelled. The aura around him grew violently.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hello you all, sorry i didn't update for some time, when you have no school and you can relax for awhile, I got swept away by it. Well here is chapter 8

* * *

><p>"Aloha my friends" Mr. Begin said. There was something different about him. his clothing had change to a Hawaiian t-shirt and blue shorts. The oddest thing was his skin is plain white and the fact he still wear his mask and top hat. The area he was in was a beach with tropical forest right by it.<p>

"Sorry about my clothing, over the weekend, I went to Hawaii for a vacation since the author had a good relaxing spring break" Mr. Begin said. Suddenly bunch of fish was thrown right beside him. The one who threw it was a black hair girl with a school swimsuit.

"Mr. Begin. I got dinner" May said. A blue hair girl with a blue bikini had came out of nowhere and brought the fish to a nearby stall. She brought out a knife and in a few seconds she turns the fish into high class sushi. There was no sign of meat on the fish and all was left was the bone.

"Dinner complete" Marie said as she walks towards to them

"Nee-san, why, did you change your name" May say.

"That because the author just remember that he made another character with the same name, he then chose to change mine and fix the other chapter by trying to fix the mistakes he made and change my name" May said as she hand out the sushi to everyone.

"This day is so relaxing, no pain and no trouble" Mr. Begin said.

"Yep, I agree with you Mr. Begin" May said.

"Wait, where your sister is" Mr. Begin asks. He just had realized Marie was gone.

Suddenly, a group of tigers came out of the forest and began to attack the two. They ran from the tigers. May was unable to fight because she left her guns at home.

"Why is there a tiger in Hawaii?" May asked, as she ran for her life.

"This must be your sister doing" Mr. Begin said

Suddenly they heard a malicious laughter. The source came from a boat out at the sea. Mr. Begin and May saw Marie on the boat. She was holding a bottle of wine and soon drank it.

"My my, I hope you have fun with those kitties" Marie said.

"Nee-san, why are you doing this" May ask.

Marie put down the bottle and shows a drunken face. She began to laugh and started to hic-up." that is simple my sister, I am a damn sadist!" she yelled.

"Run for your life, Marie is drunk and crazy!" Mr. Begin yelled. May simply nodded and began to run faster as they try to get away from the tigers.

"I hope you like this chapter. Just to remind you what had happen last chapter, we actually see this unknown nation with these people. You wonder who are they, are they in Fiore? Just wait and have a good time" Marie said. The scene slowly sank to darkness as we could heard screams for help. Marie the sadist had strike again.

* * *

><p>In the battle field, Erza was on a roof of building with many wounds on her. She shows that she was experiencing immense pain as she was shock by a unknown force."W-who are you?" Erza said.<p>

A man with grey hair and purple eyes, he was 6 feet tall and was in his late 30's. He wore a simple grey suit and had square glasses. Some sort of monster was carrying the injure Kaigo and the man show a confident look."My name is Chive my dear" said the man.

"_Dammit, he is powerful. What did he do, he just plays that violin of his and I felt immense pain and he also summons those monsters"_ Erza thought.

"Be ready my dear. You will hear the symphony of madness!" Chive yelled. The aura around him grew violently.

**30 minutes early**

In Magnolia streets, there was a man in his late 30's was severely wounded. His short gray hair was in mess; also his clothing of a white tank top and black cargo pants had dirt and blood on it. Stood before him was a scarlet hair girl who was wearing armor. She was breathing heavily that had shown she was exhausted and tire. There was couple of wounds on her that was mostly bruises and slash marks.

"Fuck, to think I got beaten by a girl." Kaigo said. He fell to the ground as the pain made him unconscious. Erza show a relieve look, as she sat on the ground to catch her breath.

"_It was a good thing he was wounded before I fought him. If not, I could have lost. This man holds abnormal stamina and a expert fighter. What a monster, at least the madness had stopped." _Erza thought.

Suddenly, a green portal had appeared out of nowhere. A man had cameout of it and carries a violen with him. He suddenly play it, the sound was soothing.

"Who are you?" Erza asked. She was cautions of the man. She wonder if he was an allied to Kaigo and was ready if he was about to attack. Suddenly, Erza felt immense pain to her head. The sound from the violin became violent and it broke all the windows of the building. The man holds a vicious and insane look, as he smile at how Erza in pain. Then a monster came out of nowhere and pick up the injure Kaigo.

**Present**

Hahahahaha. My dear girl, I am amaze at how you manage to defeated Kaigo. He did hold the DNA of a beast" Chive yelled. He began to laugh more.

"You bastard, if you try to harm this city, I will defeat you!" Erza yelled.

"Don't worry, I am about to leave because I don't want to damage the World Gate from keeping the portal intact" Chive said.

"Wait, you gonna pay for your crimes" Erza said.

"Hmph, I don't have business from a wounded girl. Don't worry; I got some company for this city of yours. It is a present for ruining my plan." Chive said. He soon enters the portal and two giant robots (**A/N they look like the Testaments from Kyoukai no Senjou Horizon**) came out of it.

"Dammit, I am too injuring to fight them." Erza said. She slowly got up and summons a sword and grips it.

"But I won't give up without a fight!" Erza said. But the robots ignore her and flew off to different areas.

"What the hell? Where are they going?" Erza said. She looks at the sky with worried.

"I better get to the guild" Erza said. She walked to guild as fast she could.

* * *

><p>In the streets of Magnolia, a girl came out of a bread store. She dark brown eyes, black shoulder length hair with 2 sides longer until her chest and had creamy skin tone. She is slender and slim with 5'6" height and weigh 47 kg. Her clothing was inner dark blue T-shirt covered with a long outer yellow dress down until her knees, white short above knee-length pants with yellow-orange streaks below it and dark blue buckle shoes with white line wrapping around her both ankles. And dark blue bracelet on her right hand. This girl is Miki Yamamoto; this girl you can say is your secret hero that will help people in the shadows.<p>

Miki had come out of the shop; she was holding a bag of bread." I finally got the discount Koi Bread I heard about. This shop is famous for their Koi bread and it taste heavenly. Even nobles request for this bread to eat. I am so lucky that it had a discount and I got the last one" Miki said happily.

Suddenly a large being had came out of nowhere and flew right past Miki. This cause her to drop the bread but the appearance of the being cause people to panic and one of them step on her koi bread.

Miki look at her fallen bread and then look at the being flying out of her sight. She then started to run after it."You fucking bitch of a robot, give back my money!" Miki yelled.

The robot had heard her and turns around. For odd reason, the robot simply looks at her and then raises its gun and started to shoot at her. Miki dodge the attack and summon a blue-black scythe and began to slice the incoming missile the robot shoot.

"Damn, this robot won't give up, I am not gonna get beat by this hunk of scrap metal. I also won't let you harm these people" Miki yelled. Suddenly the robot shoots multiple missiles that were impossible to dodge.

"_Damn, is this how my life gonna_ end" Miki thought. She was about to accept the attack until it was push way by a unknown force. She looks everywhere to see who cause it and saw a boy on top of a building. He had dark blue hair that had two bangs that cover both side of his face and he had sharp onyx eyes that could make his enemies sweat. He wore short sleeve black shirt with dark blue jeans and long white cloak.

"You stupid robot, I am gonna make you pay for waking me up from my nap. I am Ace Frost and you gonna be destroy" Ace said. He then jump down from the building and landed to the ground safely.

**"Another mage detected. Energy signature analyze, begin termination of the two. Eden Weapon: Plasma Spear. Activate Photon Shield." **the Robot said. It suddenly summon a long metallic spear and was enveloping by a light blue spear.

"You damn robot, I am gonna defeat you easily" Ace said confidently. He then brought out his palm, he shoot a unknown invisible force. The attack hit the robot and pushes it away a bit. Ace show a chock look as he wonder why the attack did not destroy the barrier and made the robot flying away.

"Idiot, that robot said 'Photon Shield', that shield he chose was made to be defensive against your magic." Miki said.

"The hell, you saying that robot knew what to use for my magic" Ace said. Miki simply ignore the boy and started to think.

"_What a problem, that robot is smarter than us and it chose what to use just from that first attack from Ace." _Miki thought.

The robot raise it spear and trust it to them. The two manage to dodge it but the spear shoot out electricity and it shock them. The two was injure but not enough so they should still fight.

"Damn you, I am not giving up!" Ace yelled.

"Wait, that robot deactivate his shield before he attacked" Miki said.

"Huh? I don't you were mute for a second" Ace said.

"I may not like this idea but in order to survive, we must work together to beat this enemy" Miki said.

"Hmph. I agree with you. You better be glad to work with because I am all powerful to be underestimated." Ace said.

"Oh I am gonna love working with you" Miki said sarcastically.

"I think I am falling in love with you" Ace said sarcastically.

The two soon ready themselves for the battle with the robot. The robot raises its spear and began to attack. Unknown to the two, another robot was attacking area at the same time.

* * *

><p>In the park, it was destroy from the battle between V and the others. Ryu, Gei, and Alisa were in shock of the man in his underwear.<p>

"Hey, are you okay" the man asks.

"P-Pervert! Engine Burst" Alisa yelled. Her legs began to glow and she quickly kicks the man in the stomach. He was sent flying to nearby building. He soon got out of the building.

"Hey! Why the hell you kick me." the man yelled.

"That is because you are in your underwear. You damn pervert" Alisa said. When she said it, the man yelped in suprise and realizes he was in his underwear and started to try to find his clothes.

"My my, that guy is sure interesting" Ryu said. He then walked to V who was unconscious and began to hold her in bridal style. Dim who was the talking cube, began to float to the dark crystal and began to analyze it.

"So Ryu, that cube help us escape that situation and gave you magic power" Gei said.

"Yep, but it take a toll on my body." Dim flew to Ryu.

"Master, it appears I have to hibernate to restore my magic power. I will report the dat when I awaken." Dim said. He then flew to Ryu pocket in his pants and went inside.

"Look like I have to wait." Ryu said.

The man had managed to find his clothing and wore it."My name is Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail." Gray said.

"I see you must be friend of Lucy and Natsu" Ryu said.

"So you know my friends. I don't know what had happen around here but I gonna bring you to the guild, so we can help your friend and talk what happen" Gray said.

"He is rather laid-back about the fact he was in his underwear" Alisa said.

Ryu then saw a boy who was looking somewhere. He was 5'6 feet and had messy black hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He has a lean built. He wears a black, sleeveless vest over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt; black pants; and black, worn out shoes. He has a white bandage wrapped around his head and over his right eye. Suddenly they heard two explosions and saw smoke coming from two directions of the town.

"Gray, I am gonna find out what happen over there..." the boy said. He then started to run to the place quickly.

"Hey wait! Man that kid, sorry about him. He is new and his name is Ozora" Gray said.

"Gray, lead me to the guild. You don't worry about your friend and those explosion because my friends gonna check it out. Gei, go after the boy while Alisa go check the other explosion." Ryu said. The two simply nodded and left.

"Hey. You guys don't have to do it." Gray said.

"Don't worry, my friends are very strong." Ryu said. Gray show a confuse look but trusted him because he saw the belief in his eyes. The battle will soon start and it wills affect the lives of certain people.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. I hope did not make anyone ocness<p>

Miki Yamamoto- NadiaMiki

Ace Frost- heavenlyXblueXangle

Ozora-LunerBlaze


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sorry about the late update, I had a writer block on what to do in the chapter and I was busy with my family. Just one question, have you all ever play the gam Phantasy Star Portable 1 and 2, I been wondering when the Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity come to the US.

* * *

><p><em>Dear, Readers<em>

_I, Mr. Begin had gone off to a journey inw hich I must complete. Sorry you all, you expected the great me to entertain you all. Sorry I must complete this mission with my life. If my maids say that I am an otaku, just ignore them. As you read this letter, I might as well tell you what had happen last chapter. A mysterious man, name Chive had rescued his comrade, Kaigo. This 'Chive' let two Guardians run around the town of Magnolia. One of the robots is currently engage Mike and Ace. While our dear friend Ozora, went to the direction where the explosion occur. Ryu simply, order Gei and Alisa to go certain areas. That is all I have to say now and wish you a good time._

_From, Mr. Begin_

Suddenly the letter was ripped to pieces by an unknown person. The one, who did it, was Marie."That insolent fool, he dares to run away from us" Marie said. The room was in mess. The TV. was smash while the furniture was cut in pieces. The white walls have slash marks on them and the kitchen was destroyed. May had come out of the shadows with both guns on her hands.

"Nee-san, you should control your anger. When Mr. Begin come back, let's have a good long talk with him" May said.

"I see. Forgive my rage and lets clean this place up" Marie said. She began to clean the mess she began.

"Well then, I hope you readers like this chapter" May said. She began helping in cleaning the room.

* * *

><p>In Magnolia town shopping district, a large robot was currently fighting two people. One was a boy and girl. The area was in mess from the resulting battle. Despite their efforts, the robot seems less damage.<p>

"Fuck, to think my life end this quickly" Ace said.

"I am not giving up, for my brother and my future, I will keep fighting" Miki said. The robot was about to deliver the final blow with its spear until someone appear out of nowhere and quickly kick the spear. The moment the person kick landed on the spear, it had exploded.

"What the hell happen? That girl just kick the spear and it exploded" Ace said in amazement. The person who did it was a girl; she had long raven black hair with brown eyes. Her skin was light, she wore a simple red-shirt with black skirt and shoes. She also wears a red hat and brown fingerless gloves. She had a fair body and seems to be 5'5 feet tall.

"HI, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I Alisa had came to save you guys" Alisa said proudly. Ace and Miki was a bit surprise about her behavior.

"Hey, I don't need help, with my magic. I can beat any-" He was cut off, when Alisa simply kick him to a nearby building. Miki did an anime sweat drop, because the girl 'Alisa' just kicks Ace without hesitation.

"Hey, what is your name girly?" Alisa asked.

"My name is Miki..." Miki mutter.

"I see now, you better get away or som-" Alisa was cut off, when the robot spear had strike near her which created a cloud of dust.

"Hey, are you okay" Miki asked. She was surprise that the robot recovers quickly and worried if the girl was okay. She show a surprise look when Alisa appears behind the robot.

"Hmph, You think that going to kill me. Engine Burst!" Alisa yelled. Her leg shines brightly and quickly kicks the robot leg. An immense explosion occurred and left a huge mark on the robot legs. The robot had falter from the unexpected attack.

"To think Eden military weapon is here" Alisa said.

"Eden weapons? Wait, you know what that thing is" Miki asked.

"Of course, that thing is a Guardian. These robots are supposed to be military combat weapons and guards. But I never saw a black color one before. Must belong to some terrorist group" Alisa said.

"What the hell we do. That robot took all my attacks without trouble" Miki said.

"Well, I am gonna call my friend to see what we do. Holdback the bot for me" Alisa said. She brought out a phone and started to call someone.

"The hell, you expect me to fight that thing" Miki said. The guardian soon got up and began to attack again.

"Consider it repayment for saving your life" Alisa said. Before Miki could say anything, she started to focus on dodging the robot attack.

* * *

><p>In Magnolia town park. There were two boys who were talking to each other. There was a brown hair boy, his gold color eyes make you wonder what he is thinking. He had tan skin and was 5'6 feet tall. He wore a black t-shirt with a white jacket over it. He wore a blue pants and blue shoes. His name was Ryu, he simply enjoy what had Gray told him about the current era.<p>

"So Ryu, why you let your friends run off like that" Gray said.

"That is simple, Mr. Fullbuster. I just want them to check out the situation and if they could, find potential teammates for Fallen Wing" Ryu said.

"Hey, don't be so formal. Just Gray will do fine. I been wondering, what is your friends combat skills and power" Gray ask.

"With pleasure, my friend Gei is a martial artist who specializes in his own form of fight. The Kazeno family style can do pierce attacks. Work very well against defending opponents and he has the power to accelerate his cells for healing and other things. Alisa on the other hand is mostly kicker. Her ability is store energy for explosive attacks. She can also use it other ways, like increasing her speed or strength" Ryu said.

"Amazing, but what about you" Gray said.

"Me? I simply use my inventions to fight and I fight a cowardly way" Ryu simply said.

"_Yea right, that eye of yours is of a killer. But it is strange, how someone can be so carefree and relax show those type of eyes. Maybe I am imagining things" _Gray thought.

"Is something bothering you?" Ryu said.

"No, it's nothing but how old are you kid" Gray ask.

"I am 18 years old" Ryu said.

"The hell, you're short for your age" Gray said.

"That because of a certain incident involving a experiments with certain chemicals, had reduce my height" Ryu.

Before Gray could respond, a loud beeping noise was heard from Ryu jacket. Ryu reach into his pocket and took out a round metallic like phone. He simply presses a button on it and a hologram had appeared.

The hologram was in fact Alisa."_Ryu, we have a problem. A god damn Guardian had appeared in Magnolia and I don't know what type it is. Right now this girl and I are having a hard time. Unlike the regular Guardian, this one seems a bit tougher"_ Alisa said.

"Ho, how interesting. This Guardian I am seeing in the background is a 'lancer and Shield type Guardian. But usually there are pair of them in combat, one for attacking and another for defense. You currently fighting the Lancer type" Ryu said.

"_HOW THE HELL CAN WE BEAT THIS THING. MY FUCKING POWER SEEM TO DO LITTLE DAMAGE AND ITS ARMOR IS FUCKING TOUGH AND IT IS A FUCKING LANCER TYPE" _Alisa screamed.

"My my, you should calm down Alisa. Have you forgotten about your calm side? Maybe you should revert back to your original persona?" Ryu said.

"_HELL NO! I AM FINE WITH HOW I AM AND I LOVE BEING THIS WAY!" Alisa yelled._

_"_Well, while you screamed, I figure out the lancer type weak points. Right now I am sending you the data" Ryu said.

"_How the hell you did that so fast..." _Alisa mutters. She had receive the data she need and said her good bye to Ryu and ended the transmission.

"Hahahahaha. As energetic as always" Ryu said.

"Hey! What the hell she means when 'I am fine with how I am and I love being this way'?" Gray ask.

"That's a story to be told another time" Ryu said in a singing matter.

"Hey Ryu, your friends seem strong and all but this 'Guardian' seem a bit too strong without help" Gray ask. Suddenly, Gray felt a cold stare of a wolf looking at its prey for a moment. He realize it came from Ryu but said nothing.

"Kufufufufufu. Don't worry, like I said before, they will live and defeat those Guardians. You can be sure they can because I recruited them after all" Ryu said.

Gray said nothing but believed in what the boy said. Knowing that Gray should wait for Ryu friends to return and if they could beat this so call 'Guardian'. He is pondering if he should just bring Ryu back to the guild for questioning or just wait. He saw Ryu was typing on his round phone and was told he simply sending is friend Gei a message.

* * *

><p>Ozaro was currently running in the streets of Magnolia town. He had finally stopped and saw the being that cause of the explosion. At first he didn't believe it but it was actually a giant robot that was wreaking havok. Without hesitation, he quickly ran to the robot and summons two swords that was white and had a topaz in the center of the guard and the handles were black.<p>

He then did a couple slashes to the robot armor and quickly jumps backwards before the robot crushes him with its fist. The robot attempted a punch to Ozaro but missed when Ozaro dodge it. Ozaro ran towards the robot and ran up its arm and planted two of his swords in its neck and made a shock attack. The attack had had made it shutter a bit but it regain its movement and tried to grab Ozaro but failed when he jumped and a pair of spiky, cloud-like wings appear on his back. Ozaro wings produced huge amount of electricity and it had once again shock the robot but did little damage.

"_Damn it. Am I this weak, sorry everyone, I wished I could have help everyone and to protect my new family" _Ozaro thought.

"Don't worry kid, you don't have to make such a sad face" a voice was heard out of nowhere. Ozaro saw someone was in front of him. He was tall at 6'2 feet tall. He had black hair, brown eyes, and light skin. He wore very simple clothing of a gray shirt, blue jeans and white shoes.

"Hello kid, my name is Gei Kazeno at your service. So this is the Guardian Ryu told be about. Too bad for you, nothing can guard at the Kazeno style" Gei said.

Ozara couldn't believe what he said. He can defeat the thing that could defend his attacks so easily and he stating he can defeat it by piercing with his bare hand in close combat. Ozaro thought he was crazy like Natsu and the other guild members, especially the look on his face.

"I know it's unbelievable that I can defeat this thing in close combat" Gei said. Ozaro show a surprise look that gei knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry; I get that a lot from other people. You seem emotionless at first but I know you have a kind side you yourself. Why would you fight that Guardian without hesitation? You want to protect your friends" Gei said.

Ozaro was again surprise but felt a bit happy for some reason when Gei said it. Ozaro was about to speak something until he saw Gei rush to the Guardian without hesitation and began to attack. He worried because Gei was thrown back a couple times.

"Man your annoying, a warrior should fight with honor and pride but you're just some robot without understanding. Time to get serious" Gei said.

Ozaro saw Gei took a stance, he wonder what he was about to do despite he not using magic and without weapons. In the next few minutes, he was both surprise and amaze of what Gei had done.

"Kazeno Style: One Spear Strike" Gei said. The Guardian was about to launch a multiple missile attack until Gei thrust a palm strike to the Guardian chest. For a moment, Ozaro saw a image of a spear striking the Guardian.

For the next few minutes, it was quiet. The Guardian was about to take a step until a huge explosion occur in its chest. That moment, it fell to the ground.

"Hmph. You may have the toughest armor but it's useless against the Kazeno Style martial arts. Nothing can guard against it" Gei said.

Ozaro was shock and amaze; he didn't know what to say."Hey kid, your show your are lonely and the fact people may think your emotionless" Gei said.

"_I know that already, I want to say something but I could never muster up the words to say it. I really want friends but I don't know how" _Ozaro said.

"Kid, how about we become both friend and family. You may belong too fairy Tail but isn't it better to have more family. Fallen Wing will accept you as Fairy Tail did, our Fallen Wing will guide you to a great future no matter what your past is" Gei said.

Ozaro didn't know what to say but he felt happy for the first time. He really want to have friends but he didn't knew how to. He had finally joined the guild he wanted to but still remain alone. The only one understood his situation was the master but still didn't work. When Ozaro heard what Gei said, he had smile a bit and said "My name is Ozaro..."

"Okay Ozaro, let's go meet Ryu. Things gonna get more interesting and you are the first magical member" Gei said. Gei began to run to the park while Ozaro was behind.

"_I knew it; guilds are really the best place for change and family. Not only he accepts me but Fairy Tail did despite my condition. Fairy Tail, I will defiantly grow stronger and to change so I could protect you and be proud of it" _Ozaro thought

* * *

><p>That it everyone, sorry for the late update, it was a writer block and I was busy because of school.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Here is the chapter, sorry for the long update, regents and final are a important

* * *

><p>In Mr. Begin home, it was turn into hell of a mess. The pure white walls was painted with various colors and the TV was broken. The clean kitchen was in flames while Mr. Begin beloved chair was slash to pieces. Many bottles of wine were scatter to the floor and Mr. Begin bed room was turn into something one can't explain. A door was open and it revealed May.<p>

"What the hell happen?" May yelled in shocking tone. May was shock of how the clean place was in mess again. May began to slowly walk to the ruin remains of the room and had found many of Mr. Begin collection of wine was drank.

"_Marie drank again! I was sure she wouldn't find the wine." _May thought. she then heard various of screams and laughter from the master bedroom. She quietly walk to the room and took a peek in it. She then saw her sister in a bondage outfit with a whip in her hand. Marie started to whip the unknown man who was chain to the bed.

"You insolent pig, scream more for my amusement!" Marie yelled.

"Yes my master. Punish this unforgiving pig." The unknown man said.

"Sorry folks, my sister is drunk again. If you remember from chapter eight of 'The Forgotten History'. She turns to a drunken sadist. Hope ya like the chapter." May said. She began to clean the mess quietly. The scene slowly faded to darkness as we could hear more screams.

* * *

><p>In Magnolia town streets, Alisa and Miki dodge the lancer type guardian spear attacks. Mostly it was Miki who kept dodging while Alisa had talk to someone."Hey, I got the freaking information." Alisa said. She was about to run to Miki so she hear the new information but Alisa was suddenly blast by a unknown force and had crash into a nearby building.<p>

"You bitch! Why the hell you kick me!" Ace yelled.

Alisa gotten up and had free herself from the fallen bricks on her. Unfazed of what happen, she simply walked to Ace and had started to smile."Sorry man, I just got into the moment and just felt like kicking ya. Hope ya forgive me." Alisa said.

"What? You expect me to let it go. You just appear out of nowhere and just kick me into a building. How can you be nonchalantly about it?" Ace yelled.

Suddenly Alisa eyes grew darker and she had put up a serious face. Before Ace could react, Alisa foot was near his precious spot."Listen hear kid, I ain't got time arguing with you. I can just fucking crush your balls with my power kick in a matter of seconds." Alisa said darkly.

Ace gulped for second and was shock. After a few seconds, he snap out of his shock state and then put a serious face too."My name is not kid, its Ace." Ace replied back.

Alisa and Ace stare at each other for a while until Miki thrown one of her scythe at them."Fucking help me!" Mike yelled.

Alisa simply smiled and began to laugh hard. She began to walk towards to the guardian and show a grin that belongs to madmen."Ace. Miki. You guys make great members for Fallen Wing." Alisa said.

Miki show a anger look and was about to yell before Alisa had threw something at the guardian. That something released a light blue electric blast towards the guardian. The blast had render the guardian of its movement.

"That robot is down, we should attack it now." Ace said. He was about to prepare his attack until Alisa had block him.

"Don't be foolish, your power only works in a large range and it won't easily break the robot. I temporarily disable its movement for a moment. We should calculate a plan and use Ryu information wisely." Alisa said. Ace was again surprise by Alisa behavior. At first, he had thought Alisa was a reckless noisy girl but she had show a serious and calm side of herself. Before Ace could reply back, he heard Miki yelled.

"Damn it, were is it." Miki said. She began to look around the place. She shows a desperate look and was more worried about it instead of the disable guardian. Miki recognize something in Alisa hand.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Alisa asked as she hold up a dark blue bracelet. Miki tried to grab it away from her but Alisa simply dodge while she notice Miki movement had noticeable.

"Give it back." Miki said.

"How about joining Fallen Wing?"

"Never. I see no reason in joining it."

"Then give me a reason why I should give it back."

Miki then show a worried look and began to think of what to do. Miki then took a deep breath and breathe it out."The reason is that bracelet use to belong to my big brother. He is dead... that bracelet is my only memory of him. He was so kind to me and had care about me despite of my personalities. So please give it back." Miki said.

Alisa just smile and handed Miki dark blue bracelet, she then hug Miki and pat her back."Who the hell care about that. At least you were honest and told be your reason. The love of your brother had made you want to help others. Fallen Wing will become your new family and comrades. Let help people together." Alisa said.

Miki was shock of what she said and willing to accept her despite her weird personalities. Miki then remember of what her brother, Takeshi had said '_Don't worry Miki, even if I die. I will always be with you in your heart. I am sure someone will accept t you as a friend and comrade. They will help you and you can be truly happy. I know it because my friends to accept me despite my past and personality.'_

_"_You win; I will join Fallen Wing..." Miki said.

"How about you Ace?" Alisa ask.

"Hmph, might as well join it. You guys need my magic to win after all." Ace said confidently.

Alice show happy look again and pound her first."Hell yeah. Let's go beat some robot ass. Here the plan." Alisa told them. She began explaining the plan to the two of them.

When Alisa had finish explaining the plan to them, the guardian had awaken and was ready to eliminate to them. The guardian raise its spear and thrust it fast. The trust was fast enough to catch them off guard but they were lucky enough to dodge the attack. The guardian spear had left a huge crater in the middle of the streets.

"Begin plan." Alisa said. The moment she said it, Ace and Miki went to their positions and was ready to fight. Miki use her dark-blue scythe to send fire blast towards to the guardian arm. The fire had made the metal extremely hot but was cool off when Miki send a blast of water at it. The guardian attempted to thrust it spear at Miki but was slowly crush by a gravity attack from Ace. The guardian still not broken do to its armor but Miki cut off one of its arm because she aim to the weaken metal. Alisa seeing its weaken state, she gave the signal for the final attack. Ace use his magic to push Alisa forward to the guardian. Using the momentum of the speed of the push of gravity, she quickly use her power to bring a devastating kick to the robot head. The kick made the robot head fly right off from its body. Alisa landed safely to the ground while the guardian behind her exploded.

Alisa turn to see her accomplishment and gave a huge smile to Ace and Miki. Both of them were tire but happy they got rid of the guardian."Mission complete! The mercenary group Fallen Wing win a damn battle and two new members!" Alisa yelled.

* * *

><p>In Fairy Tail nurse office, there laid Lucy unconscious. The office is what you expect to be, medical equipments and couple of books regarding on medical science. Lucy eyes slowly open and the first thing she saw was Natsu right beside her. His head was resting on legs and he show a peaceful look. Lucy smile at the sleeping Natsu but soon turn into a frown when she saw couple of bandages on him.<p>

"_Natsu... you got yourself hurt because of me. I am so sorry for being_ _weak_." Lucy thought. For the next couple of minutes, she slowly pat Natsu head while staring at him.

"I guess being alone together is quiet nice..." Lucy mutters. Lucy had smile and remember the times Natsu risk his life for her and would always get injure sometime for his mistakes. Lucy snap out of her stance when she heard some giggling from somewhere. She realizes it was Happy, for that moment she blush like crazy.

"H-Happy, this is not what you think!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Happy said while holding in his laughter and his mischievous grin.

Natsu had awaked from the noise and had rube his eyes. He took one glance at Lucy and began to smile. He got up and hugs Lucy."Lucy your alright!" Natsu said as he hug Lucy more.

"Natsu get off of me." Lucy said as she blushes more. She was happy that Natsu was okay but tried to get him off because she didn't want Happy to think any wrong ideas and the possibilities that Happy will spread rumors.

Natsu had stopped hugging Lucy and show a serious face. Natsu pound his fist to the wall and show a anger look."The next time I meet that wolf bastard, I am gonna make him pay for hurting you Lucy!" Natsu shouted as flames came out of his mouth.

Lucy was about to say something but stopped when she heard loud noises from the guild hall. Lucy guesses everyone was partying for some reason.

"Wait, what going on?" Lucy ask.

"I will be the one to explain the situation." A voice came out of nowhere. Lucy saw were the voice came from. It was from a girl right by the door. She had Wavy blond hair that goes down to her chest, ice blue eyes, 5'7, nice body because she athletic, tan skin. What V wears is a mid-night blue tank top that shows off her chest but not too much and its under a silver open jacket, white worn out ripped pants, black sunglasses, silver converse. Natsu went into a defensive stance while Happy hid behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu ask.

"My name is Vanessa Blaze but you can call me V." V said.

"Can we really trust you?" Lucy ask.

"Yes. Here is a letter from Ryu." V said. She took a letter out of her pocket and handed to Lucy. lucy simply read the letter.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I Ryu, is sorry for the trouble I have cause. I have attracted unknown danger to your town and someone had injured Natsu and you. The town is in repair from the attacks from the danger of the men who wanted something from me. My friends had made some part of your home broken and the fact I took money from you without any permission. In order to regained your trust. I have Gei and Alisa station here and accept jobs to repay you. I received permission from your guild master Makarov for my teammates to accept jobs. It is thanks to the experience in this world that allows me to recruited interesting people for Fallen Wing. Your friends think guilds as place for family, if that true. I think you and the others as family to me. If you have any questions, ask my dear friend V. She will gladly give the answer. I am currently on a mission with your friend Erza to help this girl find her friend._

_From, Ryu_

Lucy was shock by the letter and what Ryu said. But soon realize that he ran off without paying her."Ryu didn't pay back my money." Lucy said.

"Do not worry. Gei and Alisa ask me to give you this bag of money. For some reason, they say this is black money for unknown reasons." V said as she handed Lucy a bag of money. Lucy just accepts the money and just ignores the word 'black money'.

"V. I know one thing, you and the others aren't from Edolas or this world." Lucy said. Natsu and Happy seeing the serious in Lucy eyes, they just sat down and listen.

"You are correct. By this miracle, Ryu, Gei, and Alisa was sent to this world by a unknown cube but I hold no recollection of how I was sent to this world. These people Ryu told me hold lost technologies that enable dimension travel. The world we live is a place with no history." V said.

"I don't understand what you mean. How can there be a world with no history." Lucy said.

"Here what I will explain will surprise you all. Your master and a few others know this secret. It started a few centuries back in time. The people of Eden, the Union, and Nekos had awoke one day. The whole area was destroyed from war yet everyone had memories of it. Trying to find answer, they tried to find records of what happen but everything was gone. no trace of information and history. It took 20 years for everyone chaos to stop. over years, the people of those nation manage to rebuild their nation but some people blame the other nations for the chaos and slowly prejudice and hate increases over time. It was truly hell and despair that happen many centuries ago." V said.

Lucy was shock hearing this and felt sorry for V and those people. Imagine waking up without any history of your home and why you fought. Chaos happens and everyone was struck with sadness. Hatred grew and people blame each other.

"V. Can you explain about our current situation." Lucy said.

"Of course, I will explain the situation and the meeting between your guild and Fallen Wing." V said.

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of town, Ryu was walking happily while two girls fallowing him."My my, what's wrong girls? Don't make such a unhappy face." Ryu said.<p>

"I am following you because I want to help this girl and to see if you can be truly trusted." Erza said.

"Okay okay. Hey Erza version two. How are you doing?" Ryu said to the other girl.

"My name is Aoi Sato. Let be quick, I don't want to waste anymore time. We gotta to save Katashi." Aoi said. Aoi had blue hair, with white tips tied up (like Tsubaki from Soul Eater). She wear a blue converse that goes up to her lower legs, almost up to her knees, with white capris, with a blue tee, and a white mini jacket. She wore headphones that were connected to her iPod.

"Remember our deal Aoi." Ryu said.

"I know. Come own Katsumi." Aoi said. Aoi walk further away from them while a mini tiger who was Katsumi follow her. Ryu just smile and then start to walk.

"_What is he thinking?" _Erza thought. She then starts to follow them. The mission they will partake will be more dangerous than the guardian attack.

* * *

><p>In a black room, Mr. Begin slowly walk to a strange room with a large magic seal with unknown symbol floating in midair.<p>

"My brother, you will never escape this prison as long I live. For some reason, I feel like a danegrous adventure will soon start." Mr. Begin said.

The hands of fate will start and the Book of Fate will soon tell its legend. The fated people will sooon write the history that was lost forgotten. The next chapter of the book will explain events that started this mission of saving.

* * *

><p>Hope ya like it and please pray I get over 90 in my report card or my parents will send me to China. This means I won't able update all summer<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sorry for the late update, I had a writer block and was focusing on a new web site my father ask me to do. If any of ya want help in your class, try Khan academy, really helpful.

* * *

><p>Today, everything was normal in the home of Mr. Begin. His home was quiet and peaceful with no violence. It as if, a war had stop and a peace happen between two countries. The morning light shine the room with its warm full glow. The peace was so nice until someone screamed. it came from Mr. Begin room, as a shadowy figure was chain to a chair. The most odd thing about the person was the letter R on his face.<p>

"R-san, can you please be quiet." Marie said. Even through Marie was usually calm but today, she seems angry as a huge angry tick mark was on her head and a dark atmosphere was starting to envelop the room.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" R-san said. The moment he said it, he was hit in the forehead by a paintball. May came out from the shadows with a huge badass paintball gun. She also seems piss and the fact that paintball gun she holding seem very threatening.

"I understand why you both are piss but I had to focus on my life. I got to make pops happy or I get punish." R-san said. After saying that, he was again shoot by May and the paintballs hit a certain spot. R-san scream in pain as if you can see him crying.

"I don't give a damn about your excuse, why the hell you made a tomboy from the beginning? Marie-nee is beautiful with her long hair!" May yelled.

"But I thought you would be cute that way..." R-san said but again was shoot at. May started to blush but again shoot him.

"Don't worry R-san, we aren't angry at you. I just want to discipline you." Marie said. She soon started to show a sadistic smile as the dark atmosphere began to spread more.

"Dammit! I regret making you a sadist!" R-san yelled as he tried to escape. But his struggle was futile as Marie grab him and brought him to a room I don't need to describe.

May did a anime sweat drop as she watch Marie brought R-san to the room."Well I am sorry for this mess and hope you like the chapter."

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail Hall Current: Past<strong>

As usual, the hall was filled with the members as they celebrated for the chaotic situation had ended. The people who were infected by Kaigo madness were recovering. The Magic Council members were investigating the area but the strangest thing was the wreckage of the unknown machine disappear. Three people soon enter the hall as they attracted attention from everyone.

"Hey Erza. how ya doing?" One of the guild members said.

"I am doing fine." Erza said. Gray was currently helping her walk while Ryu was looking around.

"This is so interesting! Everyone is worth looking at!" Ryu said. He acted like child and started to talk to everyone.

"He is so energetic despite the situation we went through." Erza said.

"I agree with you. He was unfazed by the situation and he show no sign of being infected by this madness." Gray said.

"Yeah, he clearly show no signs of holding any magic abilities. It could be seal or he don't have any."

I think it seal because no normal person can simply use the earth magic to support his."

"Also no magical device I know can enable a normal human to use magic. Master told us that the madness can infect all of us but sever to normal people with magic abilities."

"He and his friends is a mysterious bunch, especially him."

"Hey, why are you both standing for? Aren't you gonna introduce me to your master?" Ryu asked. Seeing his cheerful smile, Erza and Gray walk up to him. Suddenly, the wall exploded and a person shadow was seen for a few second. Before Ryu could react, his face was planted to the floor as the person stand on him.

"Ryu! I got great news for you!" Alisa yelled. after a few minute, she realize she was standing on Ryu. She stepped off and Ryu show signs of being in pain. Alisa was embarrassed of what she did and she tried to help Ryu but something else happen. The roof of the guild suddenly burst as a huge hole was made. The person who did it jumped down. Unfortunately, the person landed on Ryu and it was revealing to be Gei.

"Hahahahaha! That was exciting." Gei said. Like Alisa, he realizes what he did and got off of Ryu. Everyone was silent and was worry what had happen to Ryu.

Suddenly group of people enter the guild as they watch what happen. Erza recognize one of them."Sorry Erza, it seem those two wanted a flashily entrance." Ozaro said.

"What you mean Ozaro?" Erza ask.

"To simply put, Gei and Alisa argue on how they enter the building and decided to do a flashily entrance to amaze everyone." Ace called out. Erza did a anime sweat drop on what they say.

"Alisa, apologize to Ryu." Gei said.

"WHAT? You did it too." Alisa said.

"But I wasn't the one who success this idea."

"But you went along with it. This make you partners in crime."

It was your yelling and complaining that cause this. You kept yelling that you want to make a flashily entrance."

"We did to do that so we can impress them."

"Impress them? We can just explain them who we are."

"But that's boring. Who the hell want to hear a long speech?"

"Gosh, you're annoying."

"You too!"

"I wish you were your old self. You were so polite and smart thing."

"How dare you bring that? If that how you gonna say it, I like when your wild and stupid. At least you were fun."

"I am still fun."

"No you're not!"

The whole guild kept listening to their bickering as their friend Ryu laid unconscious. They kept arguing like a couple who were arguing about which dining set to buy or what action hero is the best. Suddenly they stopped. Unknown to everyone, they soon turn white. Confuse until Ryu got up. His hair cover his eyes as a black aura surround him. The two were scare like how Natsu and Gray was when Erza near them. Gei and Alisa shiver and shack in fear as they knew what would happen.

"You idiots. You ruin my good mood and you better give a explanation why I shouldn't give you two punishment." Ryu said darkly.

"Well, I got you two talented members." Alisa said.

"Well I got you a member from Fairy Tail who is willing to work and help us. Ozaro is a good swordsman's and good at lightning magic." Gei said.

Gei and Alisa stare at Ryu while they await a answer. They began to sweat more as each second pass and they began to imagine the punishment that would soon be deliver.

"Punishment time~" Ryu said. The moment he said those words, Gei and Alisa tried to run away but all was futile. Their sight was cover by a unknown object and they knew it was the nightmare band. They struggle to take it off but it had activated already. Right now, they relive all their traumas, fear, and horrible memories. They scream and scream until they pass out. But it didn't end when their punishment continue in their conscious. It was silent and most of the guild members didn't knew what to say.

"Now then, maybe I should bring V out." Ryu said. Dim who was the cube came out of Ryu pockets. Ryu told Dim what to do and suddenly a girl came out of Dim. It was revealing that the girl was V. Then Ryu went towards to the new members of Fallen Wing. Ace tries to show a brave look but was a little nervous while Miki start to question her choice of joining Fallen Wing. Ozaro was shock what happen and wonder if it gonna be easy working with Ryu.

"Everyone, can you look after her for me." Ryu said. The group simply nodded while Ryu left with Erza and Gray to meet the master.

* * *

><p>In the office of Makarov, Ryu simply sat down on the chair while staring at him. Erza and Gray stood behind of Ryu. Erza injures healed when Wendy heal her while Ryu had punish Gei and Alisa. It was a akward moment there while everyone was silent. Makarov broke the silent and ask what had happen. Erza and Gray explain what happen and how two people name Chive and Kaigo cause this mess. Gray explained how Ryu friends defeated these mysterious machines.<p>

"I see now but explain me this. Ryu why should we trust you? You may bring harm to my family." Makarov said. his serious eyes show that anyone who bring harm to the guild will be dealt with badly.

"Kufufufufufufu. I see you don't trust me at all considering I am not of this world. But who the hell cares. I don't give a damn about it!" Ryu said. Hearing his words, everyone was surprise. Makarov believed his words and knew he wasn't bluffing. But was a little confuse why he said it. Ryu was up against three and Makarov was one of the Ten Wizard Saints if he wanted to fight.

_"Is he mad?" _Gray thought.

_"Is he picking for trouble. Why on earth would he say that?" _Erza thought.

"Child, why would you say that? You are harming your chance of trust." Makarov said.

Ryu just smile as he brought out a flag. He raise up in the air, it show the symbol of Fallen Wing, a feather."Hear what I say. I may not be the most special person but I know what I am. I am Ryu Gaizen, leader of Fallen Wing. Fallen Wing will never fall, no matter what you do, we will stand. We accept all kind of request and all type of members. We will accept anyone even the sin and will guide them to the right path. No matter what people say, we will help even the bad. Master Makarov, if you can accept us, we will become your wings and help you." Ryu said. As he said that final sentence, he bow to him and wait for the answer. Hearing this, Erza and Gray didn't know what to say. Makarov began to smile.

"How interesting, you would go this far and said that. Even show the symbol of your group. Very well, Fairy Tail shall accept Fallen Wing as if their own." Makarov said. Everyone smiled when he said that and Ryu show a relief look as he was nervous the entire time.

"Ryu may I ask a favor." Makarov said.

"Of course master." Ryu said.

"Then I want you help this girl." Makarov said. A girl appears from the shadows with a mini white tiger following her. The girl looked at them with interest but still remain calm pose.

"Her name is Aoi Sato. She came during the incident. She requested for help but we were all busy. Seeing that the incident over, I want you Ryu to help her." Makarov said.

"Is that it?" Ryu said.

"No, I am having Erza helping you." Makarov said. Makarov looked at Erza for approval and she nodded in acceptance.

"I am willing to help but I want to strike a deal with you Aoi." Ryu Said.

"If it to help Katashi, I will gladly accept it." Aoi said.

"Okay, the deal is that you must do one request I ask and must do" Ryu said. Hearing this, Aoi stared at Ryu for a while. It was silent as they stare at each other. Aoi had a serious look while Ryu had his carefree look.

"Very well but I have the choice to deny it if you make it too extreme." Aoi said.

"Of course~" Ryu said. After that, he went out of the room with Erza and Aoi following him. Leaving Gray and Makarov alone together in the room.

"Master is it okay to trust him." Gray said.

"That is why Erza with him. Also, no matter what act he put up, I can tell he is carrying a heavy burden." Makarov said.

"I see..." Gray said.

"Gray."

"Yes."

"You strip again..."

"Oh shit!" Gray began to pick up his clothes in embarrassment in realizing he did it again.

* * *

><p>Ryu came out of the master office with Erza and Aoi following him. He then took out something that deactivates the nightmare band on Gei and Alisa. Soon after that, they regain conscious.<p>

"Gei and Alisa, please find a way to repay Lucy money back." Ryu said. They both nodded and went off somewhere.

"Ryu...is that you?" a voice came out of nowhere. It belonged to V as she woke up.

"Ah. V how you doing?" Ryu ask.

"I am okay, you don't need to explain, and the others explain what happen." V said.

"Good, can you give this letter to a girl name Lucy when she wake up." Ryu said.

"Okay." V took the letter from Ryu, she then went back to the nurse office for check up.

"Kufufufufufufu. I am looking forward to work with you two." Ryu said.

"Get serious, failure is not a option." Aoi said.

"I am also looking forward to work with you two. Let get this mission finish." Erza said. As the three finish saying their words, they walk out the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail Present<strong>

"I see, so that what happen." Lucy said.

"Yes that what happen but may I ask a question Lucy-san." V said.

"Question away." Lucy said.

Before V could ask, scream and yells were heard from the main hall.

"I see. What a man!" Elfman said.

"Hahahahaha. No, you're the man." Gei said.

Amazing, you sure drink a lot." Alisa said.

"Of course, I am the best drinker in the guild." Cana said.

"It seems everyone getting along well." Lucy said.

"Yeah..." V said.

Lucy saw V worried face and wonder what happen."V-san, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry; just recently, I had a bad dream."

"I see, sorry for asking."

"Thanks."

V then walk up to the window and looked at the clear blue sky. Every minute she wonder how everyone was doing, her grandparents was worry, especially gramps."_That dream...why did it seem so realistic, even that monster." _V thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Area<strong>

The World Gate open a portal as Chive came out of it with Kaigo on his shoulder. Chive then threw Kaigo to the floor roughly. it cause Kaigo to wake up.

"Man, I am freaking injure Chive. The hell wrong with you?" Kaigo said.

"You're just too heavy." Chive said.

"I can't believe I got beaten by that girl." Kaigo said.

"Don't worry about it. Just sit and watch this. That boy gonna meet with the people I hire for this show." Chive said.

"I know I said this already last time but man your evil." Kaigo said. Chive simply smiled as he happly watch the screen showing Ryu, Aoi, and Erza walking together.

* * *

><p>Right now, an arc gonna happen. Will Ryu, Aoi, and Erza can simply save Katashi or will more trouble await them. Also, should I include some work to be done by the other memebsr of Fallen Wing or focuse on the arc<p> 


End file.
